Dream Child
by mayecchi
Summary: Kise memimpikan anak yang mirip dengannya dan Kuroko. Reaksi apa yang akan diberikan oleh pria berambut biru muda itu? [Requested by Siucchi]


**Disclaimer:**

All **Kuroko no Basuke** 's characters belongs to their rightful owner.

* * *

 **Warning:**

 **AU** , **OOC** , slightly crossover, confusing maybe but bear with it.

* * *

 **Dream Child**

an original fanfiction written by **Mayecchi**

requested by **Siucchi**

* * *

Seorang Raja berambut pirang menatapnya dengan mata berkilat jenaka.

"Kau mirip sekali Ibumu, nak!" ujar Raja itu sambil menepuk bahunya. Ia terkejut, merasa tidak mengenal Raja itu namun sepertinya Raja itu sangat mengenalnya.

"Aku-"

"Ano.." ia terkejut mendengar suara yang sudah sering didengarnya, mendahuluinya berbicara. Ia menoleh mendapati pemuda berambut biru muda itu berdiri di sebelahnya, menatap sang raja dengan berani.

"Ada apa?" sang raja balas menatap pria bertubuh kecil itu.

"Anak itu, apakah aku boleh menggendongnya?" tanya pemuda yang ia kenali sebagai temannya sejak SMP itu sambil menunjuk ke belakang raja. Ia melihat seorang ratu berambut panjang berwarna magenta menatapnya dari kejauhan, menggendong seorang anak berambut pirang.

"Boleh saja," sahut sang Raja lalu memberi isyarat pada Ratunya untuk menghampiri mereka. Sang Ratu dengan mata yang mirip dengannya, menyerahkan anak dalam gendongannya itu pada orang disebelahnya. Ia bisa melihat wajah anak kecil itu sekarang. Wajah yang sangat mirip dengannya. Tidak. Ia melihat dirinya sewaktu kecil.

.

.

.

Kise Ryouta terbangun dari tidurnya. Kepalanya sakit sekali seperti habis dihantam batu. Ia memegangi bagian kepalanya yang terasa nyeri, ada perban disana. Kemudian ia teringat anak kecil yang mirip sekali dengan dirinya.

"Kise-kun, kau sudah bangun?" Tanya Kuroko begitu memasuki kamar. Kise mengerutkan dahi. Lalu memandang sekeliling, ini kamarnya. Istana megah ala Timur Tengah itu tidak ada. Begitu juga Raja dan Ratu serta anak mereka. Ia menatap Kuroko.

"Kurokocchi," panggilnya. Kuroko meletakkan nampan berisi bubur di meja dan menghampiri Kise.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya sambil duduk di samping kasur. Kise mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya.

"Mana anak kecil yang kau gendong tadi?" Ia balik bertanya. Kuroko menaikkan sebelah alis.

"Anak kecil?" Ia bertanya skeptis. "Anak kecil yang mana?" Ia memiringkan kepalanya tanda tidak mengerti. Kise menelan ludah. Ia sangat yakin tadi sebelum terbangun, ia melihat Kuroko menggendong anak kecil.

Sebelum terbangun? Kise menghembuskan nafas lega. Tentu saja. Ia hanya bermimpi.

"Kise-kun?" Kuroko memanggilnya dengan nada khawatir. Kise melirik ke arah pemuda berambut biru muda itu lalu tersenyum.

"Tidak usah dipikirkan," ujarnya mencoba menenangkan Kuroko. "Aku hanya bermimpi..."

"Mimpi tentang apa?" Kuroko menatapnya dengan tatapan aku-sangat-ingin-tahu.

"Mimpi Kurokocchi menggendong anak kecil yang mirip denganku," jelasnya. Ia mengingat-ingat wajah anak kecil itu, tanpa menyadari perubahan air muka Kuroko.

"Anak kecil..?" Kuroko meremas bagian ujung celana pendeknya. Ia bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas, namun ekspresinya tetap datar. _Anak kecil_ _yang mirip dengan Kise-kun? Anak Kise-kun?_

"Ah! Setelah diperhatikan, bentuk wajahnya persis sepertimu, Kurokochi." Lanjut Kise sambil menerawang mengingat-ingat. Kuroko melemparkan pandangan ke arah lain. _Persis sepertiku? Anak Kise-kun dan aku!?_

"Oh, begitu." Sahutnya singkat. Kise melirik Kuroko sekilas, mendapati wajah memerah tanpa ekspresi yang khas.

"Kurokocchi," panggilnya. Kuroko menoleh. "Kau memikirkan apa?"

"Eh? Tidak."

"Jujur saja," pinta Kise. "Aku tau kau memikirkan sesuatu."

"Tidak, aku tidak memikirkan apa-apa." Dustanya. Kise menyadari hal itu.

"Memikirkanku, Kurokocchi?" Tebaknya tepat. Namun Kuroko menggeleng.

"Tidak," sahutnya cepat. "Bukan itu."

"Bukan itu? Berarti benar kau memikirkan sesuatu?"

"Urgh.."

"Kurokocchi?"

"Iya, aku memikirkan Kise-kun." ujarnya sambil menatap lurus ke arah Kise.

"Eh?" harus diakuinya, ia terkejut menjawab jawaban sejujur itu. "Memikirkanku?" Kise merasakan jantungnya mulai berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Iya. Memikirkan bagaimana reaksi Kise-kun saat melihat cermin dan mendapati wajahmu sekarang mirip Kagami-kun," jelasnya sambil menunduk sedih. Kise terperanjat.

"APA!?" ia langsung menggeratak bagian samping kasurnya, mencari cermin kecil yang biasanya terselip di sana. _Mirip Kagami!? Yang benar saja!_

"Kise-kun?" panggil Kuroko. Tangan Kise menyentuh cermin yang terselip dekat kakinya, ia segera mengambil cermin itu dan melihat pantulan dirinya. Wajahnya masih seperti dulu, tampan. Kise menghela nafas lega, lalu menatap Kuroko meminta penjelasan.

"Ah. Ternyata hanya perasaanku saja," ujarnya tanpa ekspresi. Kise mengepalkan tangannya gemas, ingin mencubit pipi Kuroko. Namun ia tahu, melakukan itu berarti siap menerima serangan balik. Dan serangan balik itu bukan dalam level hanya mencubit.

"Aku tau kau masih memikirkan sesuatu, Kurokocchi."

"Selain fakta bahwa Kise-kun sekarang lebih gemuk dari biasanya? Tidak, aku tidak memikirkan sesuatu." ujar Kuroko sambil lalu. Kise terperangah, _lebih gemuk?_ Ia menatap lengannya, _memang sih agak lebih gemuk,_ akunya dalam hati. Kemudian ia sadar, Kuroko hanya mempermainkannya. Ia melihat Kuroko memalingkan wajah, menyembunyikan tawanya.

"Kurokocchi," panggilnya meminta jawaban yang serius dari Kuroko.

"Biaklah, baiklah. Aku hanya memikirkan mimpi Kise-kun." Akunya agak kesal. Kise sedikit senang bisa melihat Kuroko yang sedang kesal.

"Kenapa?" Tanyanya dengan penuh semangat. Kuroko sedikit kesal karena antusias berlebihan Kise.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya memikirkan anak kecil dalam mimpimu," sahutnya sambil lalu. Ia yakin Kise tidak akan mengira sampai ke sana. Karena bagi Kuroko, hanya dia yang memiliki perasaan tersembunyi itu. Namun ia salah. Otak Kise bekerja cepat jika menyangkut Kuroko. Seketika ia menepukkan kedua tangannya.

"Kau mengira itu anak kita?" Tanyanya sambil tersenyum lebar. "Iya, kan? Wajah sepertimu, namun dengan mataku. Cocok sekali menjadi anak kita, kan, Kurokocchi?" Kise memberondongnya meminta persetujuannya. Kuroko mendesah panjang lalu mengambil nampan berisi bubur itu dan meletakkannya ke pangkuan Kise.

"Hal seperti itu tidak perlu ditanyakan lagi, kan." Kuroko Tetsuya meninggalkan Kise Ryouta yang tersenyum bahagia.

 **-end-**

.

.

.

.

 _ **Author's note:** Akhrinya kelar juga, jadinya cuma sanggup sesingkat ini. Buat tap-Siucchi yang udah rikues, mohon maaf kalo mengecewakan. Well, maklum deh saya kan gak nonton Kurobas. Ehehehe.. __Jangan kapok-kapok rikues ke saya yak, walaupun lama dan pasti PHP. Saya tetep usahain selesaiin kok :D_

 _Sekian dan arigatou~ please flame and review ,_


End file.
